The Older Brother
by Puma16
Summary: Naruto knew his life wasn't normal it hadn't been in twelve years he could still remember the night that had changed his life forever the night his brother had been born the same night his parents had died Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki his wife the night the Kyuubi attacked the village hidden in the leaves. possible Naruto with Mokuton
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, if I did I would not be on fanfiction I know the older naruto story has been done before and done very well probably much better than I will do it but I've got this plot stuck in my mind so I'm doing to going with it. This is obviously an AU so expect some different things probably different age characters and such**

 **Chapter: 1 the beginning**

In his seventeen years of life, Naruto had been in many battles against all kinds of enemies, hell he had even fought in a civil war. But he never would have imagined that he would be fighting in a battle for his life alongside the Sandiame Hokage against the first two Hokage Hashirama and Tobirama Senju and the man who had brought them back to the world of the living in the first place Orochimaru arguably the greatest traitor in Konoha's history. Naruto knew his life wasn't normal it hadn't been in twelve years he could still remember the night that had changed his life forever the night his brother had been born the same night his parents had died Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki his wife the night the Kyuubi attacked the village hidden in the leaves, the memories of that night and the following morning were still as fresh in his mind now as they had been when it had happened.

 **############################################################################**

The morning after the Kyuubi attack was a hectic one. Many had fallen defending their village including their leader the Yondaime Hokage and wife leaving many children orphaned including their own 5-year-old son Naruto and their newborn son Kibo **(1)**. With the village in a state of crisis, the Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi had retaken the position of Hokage once again. Said man was quickly reminded of one of the reasons he had retired for the paperwork but that was one of the farthest things on his mind at the moment his wife was dead as was his successor who had left behind two children and there lay one of his biggest problems what to do with them as children of a kage they were high profile and add on the fact that the younger of the two was a jinchuriki the situation was delicate some had already called for the newborn's blood, Danzo had asked for the child to be left to him to be molded into a weapon he wouldn't let that happen as he would not let them be separated either, his predecessors would roll over in their graves if he let that happen. He could always take them in and say that he was doing it to ensure the best for his successor's kids there was no way to hide their relation to Minato if they were going to grow up together as brothers as most of the villagers knew Naruto as Minato's son. He had no doubt that Naruto would love his brother but the same could not be said about the people of the village it would take quite a while before they would come around and accept Kibo. His musings were interrupted as a silver-haired teenager and a little blond boy walked in the teen's lone eye was downcast and the blond's eyes were puffy and red obviously from crying it broke the Hokage's heart to see the pair Kakashi still just a teen who had lost his mother at a young age than his father later then his teammates in the war and now his teacher who was like a surrogate father and little Naruto who had lost his parents and gained a brother all in the same night.

The pair made the way towards him and then stopped before him but neither uttered a word they stood in silence for what seemed like hours but was really on a couple of minutes before the little blond boy broke the silence " Jiji what's going to happen to me and Kibo?" asked in a meek voice his blue eyes looking up at Hiruzen

" I'm not sure yet Naruto but don't worry you and Kibo won't be separated I won't let it happen," Hiruzen said in his most gentle voice one he often used when his own children were young " Kakashi is too young to look after you two and Jiraiya even if he is your godfather is often away from the village because of work so he can't look after the two of you I was thinking perhaps you two should live with me and my family for now "

Kakashi's lone eye widened after hearing the Sandaime speak " you should say yes Naru I can't look after you and your brother and neither can Jiraiya I know it hurts right now but it'll get better with time trust me" Kakashi said getting down on one knee to look Naruto in the eyes even though saying those words made him feel like the biggest hypocrite in the world because to some it might get better and to some it may not like him it hadn't gotten better at all.

Naruto looked Kakashi in his lone eye for a while before turning to look at the Sandaime who was smiling down at him " if Kakashi thinks it a good idea than guess why not I just don't want to go back to the _old house_ anytime soon" Naruto said his face turning into a frown when he mentioned the _old house_ before it returned to a more neutral look

The Sandaime walked out from behind his desk and walked over to Naruto before crouching down a giving him a hug " don't worry you won't have to go there an less you want to I'll have my son Asuma and Kakashi go over there and get your things"

" thank you, Jiji "

 **############################################################################**

Kibo, as far as I know, means hope and both boys are going to go by Uzumaki Namikaze

I don't know how often I'll update this

Should the chapters be this small and quickly released or longer but take more time to be released


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, if I did I would not be on fanfiction I know the older naruto story has been done before and done very well probably much better than I will do it but I've got this plot stuck in my mind so I'm doing to going with it. This is obviously an AU so expect some different things probably different age characters and such and now that I've thought it over some more Uzumaki Namikaze is a really long and just annoying to write so they'll be going by just Uzumaki**

 **Chapter: 2 Aftermath**

The weeks following the Kyuubi attack were some of the longest in Naruto's life as short as it was. So much had changed for him he was living with the sandaime and his family he now had a baby brother but his parents were dead he may have only been 5 years old but he had heard his parents talk about the war and their fallen allies before especially Obito and Rin when they thought he couldn't hear he may not fully understand death but he did knew the most basic concept of it you don't come back from it Naruto had seen his father mourn the death of his students first Obito's then rin's he had seen him shed tears over them but he kept on pushing forward he put a smile on his face and kept walking forward his dad had always been his hero but it was that ability to keep pushing forward after something like that was what made Naruto think his dad was the strongest person ever he had asked him about it out of the blue one some night soon after the war had ended his father answered telling him about the will of fire and how it gave all the shinobi of hidden leaf village the strength to fight against all odds and that when someones passes there will of fire isn't extinguished but passed on to someone else to carry on so that's what naruto would do he would carry on his parent's will of fire he would keep pushing forward it's not like he could just wallow around he had a little brother who would need him so he'd be strong for him and because his parents would want him to be.

 **############################################################################**

Naruto quickly found his time split between watching over his brother and the academy which he had started to attend a little bit before the Kyuubi attack, granted the work wasn't hard as his mother who had semi-retired after his birth had taught him a lot of what he would need to know. He wondered if he should teach Kibo calligraphy the same way their mother had taught him when he was old enough. His class wasn't bad it was filled with tons of nice people there were even two clan heirs his friends Itachi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka and add him the Yondaime Hokage's firstborn the class had potential though it was clear from the start that Itachi and Naruto were cut from a different cloth in comparison to their peers. Even though Naruto liked his classmates he found himself thinking about attempting to graduate early more and more often he couldn't take the looks his classmates particularly the girls in his class kept giving him after the Kyuubi attack as if he was made of glass and was about to break at any moment the only person in his class that didn't look at him like that was Itachi, they had known each other since they were born they as their mothers had been friends.

" I don't know why you like that Dango so much Itachi, I don't see what's so great about it, " said the Naruto looking to his side were an onyx eyed boy was eating a stick of Dango sitting beside him under a tree outside of the academy. Naruto honestly didn't know why people liked Dango so much it was too sweet; in his opinion, they should be eating the food of the Gods ramen.

" What would you say if I told you I was planning on graduating early Naruto?," Itachi asked completely disregarding his friend's previous question shooting Naruto a glance out of the corner of his eye

" that I'm planning on doing the same thing" the blond respond without hesitation pulling a book that looked slightly worn out of his back pocket

"What's that book you got their naruto?" the dark-haired boy asked his usual stoic demeanor was replaced with genuine intrigue his friend was very intrigued when it came to the ninja arts so it wasn't rare to see him have a scroll or book about ninjutsu or chakra control in hand but if it wasn't related to the ninja arts his friend couldn't be bothered to pick it up it was rare to see the blond willingly read a book that had seemingly nothing to do with the ninja arts.

" It's a book my godfather wrote it's called The tale of the utterly gutsy ninja it was my dad's favorite book it's where my name comes from " the blond answered his eyes never leaving the cover of the book

" come on naruto lets get going back lunch is gonna end any minute now," Itachi said standing up from under the tree the blond didn't answer with words just a nod of his head he quickly pocketed his book and stood as well. The two quickly fell in step with each other as they made their way back to their classroom, Hana and a handful of there classmates had already returned from lunch when the pair stepped through the threshold Itachi made his way to their seats in the top row silently as Naruto stopped and chatted with Hana before also making his way to his seat in the top row

" so Itachi is there a reason for you to want to graduate early because I want to graduate early just to get away from all the stares" the blond whispered to his friend beside him so no one could overhear them

" I don't have a particular reason for wanting to graduate early like you but why not keeping going advancing if I can" Itachi whispered back

"Alright then let's keep advancing together who knows maybe Kibo and Sasuke will do the same when they're old enough" the blonde responded instantly a smirk coming to his face

 **############################################################################**

 **To those of you that reviewed the first chapter Thank you all so much for your feedback and opinions and I'd also like to thank all the other for favoriting and following my fic id like to think I'll have the next chapter ready to go by next Saturday but don't hold me to it. I know where a long way off from where they'll even show up or be part of the plot but are there any pairings that anybody thinks will be interesting to see I've already had a couple of ideas but nothing definitive as of yet**


End file.
